Top 10 list:Cake
(13:34:12) u mad bro? (13:34:26) fucking cakemix (13:34:28) I would say you more (13:34:29) :> (13:34:35) u mad? (13:34:36) u mad? (13:34:36) u mad? (13:34:37) Just don't pee yourself this time. (13:34:38) ay (13:34:43) what u gonna do (13:34:44) what u gonna do (13:34:52) lol you mad bro? (13:34:53) u think ur smart (13:34:59) I am (13:35:01) buling a poor player (13:35:04) at least smarter then you :> (13:35:24) don't you see that everyone thinks you're an idiot? (13:35:30) trolling a player who smart then you not a smart idea (13:35:39) yep you shouldn't (13:35:41) trolololol (13:36:25) Now if you could like move on with your life? like get a girl friend or something (13:36:27) it would be nice. (13:36:42) Btw, you can't troll for real. (13:37:15) you never stop and think (13:37:16) do you (13:37:21) Well (13:37:23) no, but you. (13:37:27) you on the other hand (13:37:31) never think (13:37:33) if you met someone in real life would u be the same (13:37:39) You say shit that doesn't even make sense <.< (13:37:58) my mum is now a homeapobic becuse of trolls like you (13:37:59) I'm actually not like these to anyone else then people like you (13:37:59) :> (13:38:07) she was chating to someone online (13:38:09) oh no (13:38:11) and they said (13:38:16) is that why you're so fucked up? (13:38:17) all her details (13:38:18) damn bro. (13:38:19) damn. (13:38:26) and they said they come and kill her (13:38:33) dose that sound good to you (13:38:46) btw I had 3 people saying the messages you said (13:38:48) so yea... (13:39:04) oh you should check out 4chan's /b/ then (13:39:21) recently someone smatched our windows and hit my mum, now she in hostpictal (13:39:24) So it's my trolling fault she's all fucked up and made you? (13:39:33) Yea, right. (13:39:41) Parsonsda, you always tell lies. (13:39:47) so do you think trolling me will receover the gref! that you make me (13:39:54) lol (13:40:08) IM BETTING YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY DO YOU! (13:40:16) I don't :> (13:40:40) And do I really care? (13:40:41) not really. (13:40:50) IF YOU FAMILY SAW WHAT YOU WHERE DOING TO ANOTHER PERSNON LIFE THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT WOULD THEY FEEL (13:41:03) Sorry that you're an easy target (13:41:06) and that you're coming to me (13:41:10) to see if I will troll you (13:41:15) which I did succesfully (13:41:19) :) (13:41:30) NOW IM GONNA SAY 1 THING (13:41:38) that's your gay? (13:41:47) come out of the closet princess (13:42:05) just look, look into the people you abused, and feel what they feel (13:42:14) Yea. (13:42:15) no. (13:42:31) Parsonsda, I just have like 12% feeling left. (13:42:35) I don't care if you die (13:42:36) live (13:42:39) or anything like that (13:43:09) Btw, I actually do know more then you about the rs stuff. (13:43:45) you need to see not think oh your actions (13:44:01) as soon, you life will be differnt (13:44:03) Ehm, pars. (13:44:07) I don't care. (13:44:19) I got a lot of real scars (13:44:21) and metal scars (13:44:58) For some reason I think your little "hurted" mum dropped you a lot when you were a kid. (13:45:04) Because you just seem like a pure idiot. (13:45:40) And why do you take 50 min to write an line? (13:45:50) is your keyboard that small? (13:46:08) you insults have no effect (13:46:19) It seems like it does. (13:47:06) So what did you come to me to talk about? (13:47:13) That I'm totally wrong and you're right? (13:47:19) I got facts (13:47:22) You got "hints" (13:47:24) im here to warn you (13:47:27) about? (13:47:32) that it is coming (13:47:36) what's coming? (13:47:38) your small dick? (13:47:44) you cant avoid it (13:47:56) is this a threath? (13:48:00) because then I can just report it (13:48:01) :> (13:48:03) not matter what you do, it coming and there nothing you can do (13:48:11) Pars... (13:48:16) stop ripping lines from movies. (13:48:21) you can't do shit (13:48:34) You don't even know if joey is a girl or not (13:48:37) im not doing anything, it coming to you (13:48:46) then what's "coming"? (13:48:49) Elvis? (13:49:05) you'll have to wait (13:49:14) Too bad I'm soon gone (13:49:18) :/ (13:49:22) as it will come (13:49:45) pars, stop being brain damaged and talk like real people. (13:50:46) here have http://i.imgur.com/pgrqh.jpg (14:12:36) oh and don't say fucking cakemix (14:12:44) after saying she swearing (14:12:53) dumbass.